Sensible Heart
by catdompteuse
Summary: It's difficult to remember the word to a feeling you've forgotten. Drabbles on a slow-developing love. KuramaBotan
1. We Never Change

We Never Change-Coldplay

_We never change, do we? We never learn, do we?_

From the beginning, he had always been there-the solid pillar that supported the group, always there on the whim of a call, with a smile and words at the ready. Never once did he seem overly concerned about himself; the concern of others always came first. Even as the years went on, past their adventures, when everyone else was changing, he remained the same.

Kurama was the same. Would always be the same.

As would she.

* * *

><p>Cat's Notes<p>

Yay! A Yu Yu Hakusho fan fic! It took me forever to get one of these up!

As you can guess: KuramaBotan drabbles/one-shots (a lot are more than 100, but none more than 1000). Love, love Kurama & Botan together! (I also really like Kurama & Shizuru)

All chapters are based loosely on a song randomly chosen by my iTunes. The lyric that I specifically latched onto is at the top of each chapter. The drabbles/one-shots aren't in any particular order. It's just what I feel like posting and what I've already got.

I'll update every Thursday night (excluding the weeks around Christmas/New Years) until I run out of drabaly one-shots...then the updates will be completely random. I'll do two tonight since this drabble was kinda like a prologue.


	2. Till Kingdom Come

Coldplay-Til Kingdom Come

_The wheels just keep on turning, the drummers begin to drum._

Kurama sighed and sat down on the bench beside her. It was rare to see Botan alone. She was such a social butterfly that it seemed like she was always with someone. Yet he knew the blank look in her eyes; he'd seen it before when Genkai had died. Something severe had happened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after a minute.

Botan looked up at him. "I guided a soul across Styx today." He nodded, guiding souls was her job. "When I took him with me, he looked down at Earth and said the most peculiar thing." She sighed and leaned back her head. "The wheels just keep on turning."

Kurama smiled at his folded hands. "Yes, they do."

"Yusuke and Kuwabara have gotten older. They have families now."

Kurama looked at her for a moment; she was reminiscing over the old days. The days before everyone had settled down and risked their lives for the Earth they cared so much about. "Yes, they do."

"And I haven't aged a bit."

He chuckled. "Yes, you have. Your soul has aged, these experiences have made you wiser." Kurama smiled at her. "Eventually we'll both have to say goodbye to them."

To his surprise, she embraced him. "It's selfish of me, but I'm glad I won't have to go through it alone."

"It's not selfish at all, Botan."

* * *

><p>Cat's Notes<p>

By the way, Sensible Heart is by City & Colour.

So far this is my favorite one-shot. :)

Review please!


	3. My Immortal

My Immortal-Evanscence

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Botan-chan?"

She didn't respond, entranced by the old Victorian-styled mirror. It concerned him, so gently, as if she was as fragile as the glass, he touched her shoulder. She jolted, as if awoken from a nightmare and dropped the mirror. Before it hit the floor, he caught it.

"I'm so sorry, Kurama!" she squeaked, "I just-it's just…"

"Its fine," Kurama replied, gently placing the mirror back where it came from. "It reminded you of something."

Her eyes became solemn. "Yes, well…" She stopped and he accepted the fact that she probably wouldn't say more. Yet she surprised him. "I owned one similar to that, you know, back before I was a Reaper." Her tongue stopped for a second before untying itself. "Sometimes I wish I could just forget about that time."

Kurama gave her a soft smile, knowing the feeling well. "Forgetting the pasts will make us empty shells in the future."


	4. Adrift

Adrift-Jack Johnson

_This was a scene worth waking up for, when I woke up_

They had all spent the night at Genkai's, celebrating Kuwabara's birthday with cheap beer, karaoke and silly games. It surprised Botan when she awoke and found everyone else still asleep. Normally, she was the last one awake. As the first one awake, she decided it'd be best that everyone else woke up to a nice cup of coffee.

Getting up, she weaved her way through the slumbering bodies and towards the kitchen, noting the scenes around her. Yusuke and Keiko had fallen asleep close together and, at some point during the night, Yusuke had gathered the girl into his arms. The Reaper giggled and wished she had a camera for a photo. Kuwabara and Yukina had also fallen asleep near each other, yet Hiei had deliberately put himself in between. She and Shizuru had gotten to sleep not too far away, and then there was Kurama.

Botan idly realized that this was the first time she had seen the red head asleep. He looked so calm, peaceful. His lips slightly parted and breathing even. His hair had become disheveled in the night, yet had a way of falling perfectly across his face. Then, as if he had felt someone staring at him, his green eyes flickered open and stared across the room at her.

Her heart pounded. Quietly, she raised a finger to her lips and then snuck off into the kitchen, pondering over her reaction.


End file.
